It Can't Be Wrong
by luvs-to-write2
Summary: Continuation of the last scene of 4x08. Damon's POV. I couldn't leave it hanging there! And as I started writing, an interesting thing started happening to the sire bond. I hope you like my solution. It should end up as 3 or 4 chapters. I'm writing chapter 3 now, and um, it's ended up as M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elena took Damon's trembling hand and put it over the spot where her heart used to beat just a few short weeks ago. "Does this feel wrong?" she asked him. Her other hand caressed his cheek. "Does this feel wrong?"

Oh, God no. It felt so fucking right. But that just hammered home how wrong it was. That he could love her touch, knowing it wasn't her choice – just some twisted sire bond. He'd always known he was the bad brother. But this. He claimed to love Elena, but making love to her when she was sired to him. It wasn't her own free will. It was - bile rose in his throat - it was rape.

He stepped back and his whole body ached from the loss of her touch. "No, you're confused. This isn't real." He squeezed his eyes shut. "What we did wasn't real."

"Was it real last night when you told me you loved me?"

Damon's eyes flew open. Elena was standing straighter, daring him to deny the words he had murmured in her ear, and shouted at more, um, climactic moments the night before. "You know it was real. _Is_ real. I would walk in the sun without my ring for you," he paused, hating what he had to say, "which is why I have to let you go."

"No!" she shouted, covering her ears. As if her delicate hands could block his words from her vampire hearing. "Please don't order me to do anything." Her eyes pleaded with him and it felt like his unbeating heart was being wrenched from his chest. "At least let's talk about it first."

He nodded, unable to deny her anything, especially if it meant a few more minutes when he could still pretend she cared about him.

Elena slowly removed her hands from her ears. "This…whatever we are is just as real for me as it is for you."

Damon shook his head. "You don't know what you're—" Elena put her fingers to his lips. He wanted to kiss each one of those slender fingers, but he made due with simply shutting up.

"When Tyler was sired to Klaus, he hated him. He followed every order, but he hated Klaus more with each order."

The thought of being like Klaus, ordering Elena to do things she didn't want to do made him ill. He gripped both her hands between them and kissed her knuckles. "That's why you have to stay away from me. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. I don't want you staying with me while hating me."

Elena shook her head. "That isn't going to happen. I only mentioned Klaus to show that the sire bond doesn't change how you feel about the person, only how you act. Everything I feel about you is real. Last night, I told you I had wanted to dance with you, so you asked me to dance. You kissed me first, but I," she lowered her eyes to look at their clasped hands. "I'm the one who threw you against the wall and ripped off your shirt."

Damon felt his jeans getting uncomfortably tight at the memory and his brain started to fog from lack of blood circulation. He couldn't think straight with her so close to him so he stepped away again. "No, you're just trying to make me happy. A vampire sire bond is different than a hybrid one."

Elena closed the gap between them again. "How is a vampire sire bond different? What did you learn in New Orleans?"

"The hybrids are grateful to Klaus for saving them from the pain of turning at the full moon. They turn a bunch of times until it stops hurting and presto chango, no more need to be grateful, ergo, no more sire bond."

"I wasn't grateful for being made a vampire. Caroline sure as hell isn't bonded to you. So why us? Why are we bonded?" Elena ran her hands up his chest and he shivered. The way she said 'bonded' spoke of promises and commitment, not commands and loss of free will.

Damon let out a sigh. It was just going to make it harder once he told her, but he couldn't stop himself. Wasn't he supposed to somehow be in charge here? "It's because you had feelings for me before becoming a vampire."

He expected her to deny it, but she just smiled as she trailed one finger down his chest. "So I wasn't just trying to make my sire happy the night at the motel, after we picked Jeremy up?"

Damon's breath hitched in his chest at the memory of that searing kiss – the one _she_ initiated, while still human.

She continued. "And I think it has to be stronger than just 'feelings'." She actually did air quotes before returning her wandering finger to his chest. "I'm sure a lot of women have had 'feelings' for you over the years. I mean, look at you." Her chocolate eyes flicked to his chest before slowly moving up to meet his eyes.

The passion he saw there was almost his undoing. _Don't say it, Elena._

"I think a vampire sire bond only happens when a progeny already loved her sire as a human." Her finger trailed down his stomach and lower.

_Oh God, she said it._ Fighting the urge to throw her to the floor and rip her clothes off, he instead sped across the room. "Damn it, Elena, you're making it harder than it already is!" Damon dragged his hands through his hair as he paced the far side of the room. "I'm not good. I'm not strong." He stopped pacing and met Elena's eyes. "I'm not Stefan. And I can't let you go while you're doing what you're doing, saying what you're saying. You don't love me, so please just—"

In a blur Elena was in front of him, full vampire face, her hand tight over his mouth. "Don't. Say. It."

He nodded mutely.

Her face relaxed and she was Elena again. "I love you," she said fiercely. "And it has nothing to do with any stupid sire bond."

Damon didn't know he could experience such joy and anguish at the same time as Elena spoke the words he had fantasized about for so long. But the words, the lovemaking, none of it was real. Like when he'd had 12 glorious hours thinking Elena had kissed him back, only to discover to his horror that it had been Katherine. Only this was a thousand times worse. This wasn't Katherine tricking him. This was him tricking Elena. Violating her trust and her body.

"Damon," Elena removed her hand from his mouth to nervously tuck her hair behind her ear. "I just told you I love you. Say something."

"Like what?" Damon blinked back tears. "That I'm happy that some weird vampire mojo has made you believe you love me instead of Stefan? I said I love you so you say it back to make me happy. Big fucking deal. It's just words."

Elena gasped. "I know what you're doing, Damon, and you're not pushing me away. If I was just trying to make you happy, I would have told you I loved you last night. But I didn't. So however this sire thing works, it's not automatic. Telling you I love you, those are my words, my feelings, right now."

Damon felt a spark of hope but he stomped it out before it could glow any brighter and leave him with third degree burns to his heart. "Nothing has changed between last night and today. If you didn't love me then, you don't love me now."

Elena shook her head. "Everything changed. Yesterday our relationship was newness and passion and happiness. After spending so long denying my feelings for you, I wasn't ready to admit that I loved you and there was no rush because we had an eternity to figure it out."

"An eternity?" he choked out.

She smiled shyly. "I was thinking long term." She took his hand and squeezed it. "But then Caroline told me about the sire bond and I knew you would try to push me away. And the thought of losing you…" Now it was Elena trying to blink back tears and doing a lousy job of it.

Damon dried her cheeks with his thumbs.

Elena took a deep breath and forced her words out in one long breath before she choked up. "When Stefan broke up with me I was sad for what I'd lost – my innocence, the girl I once was and everything I had when Stefan and I started dating. But knowing you were coming home to break up with me, I was devastated for the future – a future without you."

Damon stared at Elena, at a rare loss for words. Then he slowly shook his head. "Wow, that sire bond is a poetic thing. I almost believe it myself."

"You're an idiot."

"Well, at least I know _that's_ not the sire bond talking."

She growled. "You drive me crazy."

"I'm pissing you off. Good. That's how the real Elena feels about me. We're making progress. Maybe we can break this thing yet."

They both stilled. And that was the crux of it, wasn't it?

"Elena," he said gently. "You can't even give an opinion on a dress without me interfering. If we're together, Hell, if we're anywhere near each other I will gradually swallow your personality, until you're nothing left but an empty mirror, reflecting back whatever I put in front of you. I love you too much to do that to you."

Elena seemed to shrink into herself at his words, sobbing quietly. Whatever scrap of soul he might have had was being shredded by her pain at her acceptance of the situation. He wrapped his arms around her one last time. For her, but also selfishly, for him. Except for that unfortunate incident when he killed Jeremy, he'd always been able to hold her, comfort her and ease some of the pain. But that could never happen again. After he gave his speech about how nothing would make him happier than her being with Stefan, he would leave town forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wow, I posted the first chapter yesterday and by last night my phone was dinging every five minutes with people adding story alerts for my story. Makes a girl feel like writing. :-)**

**I'm frantically writing before the episode tonight, trying to get as much done before it goes AU. It's been an intense few days as I was away and saw the last two episodes back to back on Sunday night. After much hitting of the rewind button I've been writing during every spare second since.**

Elena tightened her arms around him. Vampire tight. It was a good thing he didn't actually need to breath. "You are _not_ leaving me, Damon Salvatore. You aren't giving me a stupid order to be happy without you, because that would be as artificial as you think our current relationship is."

_Was she a mind reader now?_ "Hey, aren't I the one who's supposed to be giving orders?"

Elena raised her head from his chest and gave him a tear-stained smile. It was as devastating to him as her crying had been. God, he was going to miss that quirky smile, the one with the turned-up corner that she shared only with him.

"See, not much of a sire bond there," she said. "We can make this work. The other stuff was accidental. You were tossing out comments you didn't realize were orders, and I was changing my opinions without questioning why. But now that we know we can be careful."

"We can't be careful enough. It's impossible."

Elena's eyes narrowed. "I can make you forget the word 'impossible.'" She ran one hand up his chest to slide around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her other hand grabbed his ass and eliminated the distance between their hips.

No, they shouldn't be doing this. But he was having a hard time remembering why the Hell not.

She stood on tiptoe, slowly sliding her body up his. The friction alone just about drove him over the edge. A moan escaped him and he tore his lips from hers to ravage her neck. Elena threw her head back as he marked her with tiny love bites, her vampire blood even more irresistible than her human blood had been.

She whimpered and he hesitated, but she pulled him closer. "Oh God, I love you, Damon. Mark me as yours."

At her words, his fangs came out full as he ripped Elena's shirt away from her shoulder and plunged his teeth in deep.

She screamed and Damon tried to pull away but she held him fast as her sweet blood pumped into his mouth. Part of him reveled in the intimacy while a larger part was horrified at what he was doing. He struggled to pull away but his urge to stop wasn't as strong as Elena's urge to keep him there.

His vision turned red as he drank. _He needed to stop. Why?_ Elena's hands roamed his body, making him forget everything_. They felt so good._ But even as a vampire, he was taking too much blood from her._ He had to focus. _He pulled his head back_. _She slid one hand between their bodies and cupped him. He groaned and his fangs came out again. _No! He had to be strong for her. _ "Get your hands off me!"

Suddenly, her touch was gone and Elena stood with her hands raised at shoulder level, her face revealing the hurt and betrayal at her body obeying him instead of her.

"Oh, God, Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you an order. I was hurting you, I couldn't think with you touching me. Shit! I can't even go 5 minutes without screwing up."

She relaxed with his apology. "It's OK, Damon."

"It's not OK! You look like a fucking cactus standing there."

Elena laughed.

_How could she laugh at this?_ "OK, I'm going to reverse my order. Elena, you can now—"

"Leave the order."

"What the Hell, Elena? If you're thinking this is somehow making your sire happy, I can tell you, Sire not happy right now."

Elena took a step closer to him. Damon started to back away but she shook her head. "Stand still. I want to prove something to you. And I don't want to touch you until you're begging me to touch you."

He froze, curiosity overwhelming caution. She moved her hands closer to him, hesitated, and then moved them closer again, until they were a hair's breath away from him. She swept her hands across his chest, her vampire precision ensuring she never touched him. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and slowly down his arms. His skin tingled from her almost touch. She reached his fingertips and he tried to grasp her hands in his, but she snatched them away before their fingers could touch.

His body screamed for hers. "What are you trying to do to me, Elena?"

"I'm showing you that although you might control a small part of me, I'm still in control of my mind."

She stood on tiptoe and gently kissed him. He leaned in to deepen the kiss but she moved to his cheek. He could have pulled her back but it didn't seem fair to use his hands when she couldn't.

She rained a trail of kisses down his neck, pausing at his jugular to nip him. Pain mixed with pleasure and he moaned at the teasing torture she was putting him through.

Her lips moved to his ear and after a few tiny nips, she whispered, "This is all me."

He shivered and turned his face to hers but she ducked away and moved to his chest. With her hands behind her back, she took his top button of his shirt in her teeth, and bit it off.

His breath came out in a hiss, "Holy Hell, Elena."

She just smirked and bit off the next button.

Things were getting out of control. He tried to change the mood. "I love this shirt, you know." His stomach tensed as she moved lower.

"It looks like every other black shirt in your wardrobe. I'm sure you won't miss it." She was nuzzling his stomach now.

His legs trembled. _What this girl did to him._

She knelt in front of him, running her hands down the front of his legs without touching them. He arched towards her but she quickly stood with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I may be talented with my teeth, but not even I can get those tight jeans off you without my hands."

Damon growled with frustration. "I give. Please touch me. I'm begging you."

With a cry of joy, Elena threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her.

Still frustrated, he growled, "I promise to throw you on this couch and make love to you until neither one of us can walk straight…as soon as you release me."

Elena leaned back, a puzzled look on her face.

Damon tried to push down a rising panic. "Elena, I can't move my legs."

**Duh, duh, DUH. I'm sure many of you can figure out what the problem is with Damon's legs at the moment. I don't think I'll get chapter 3 up before the episode tonight. Not a big deal as it's mostly written already. I would have liked to have had some of chapter 4 written before tonight though. Based on the previews there's going to be fall-out from Stefan and I wanted to write my own version first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry this took so long! I was on such a roll, and then it was like I had to drag the words out of me, one by one. This is the steamy chapter. The reason for the M rating. The type of writing I've never done before. I think that's why it took me so long to complete. Let me know if I succeeded!**

_Damon growled with frustration. "I give. Please touch me. I'm begging you."_

_With a cry of joy, Elena threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her._

_Still frustrated, he growled, "I promise to throw you on this couch and make love to you until neither one of us can walk straight…as soon as you release me."_

_Elena leaned back, a puzzled look on her face._

_Damon tried to push down a rising panic. "Elena, I can't move my legs."_

While still holding his shoulders, Elena stepped away an inch but even that distance seemed too far. "If you're paralyzed, why aren't you falling down?"

"I don't feel paralyzed." He wiggled his toes. "But I can't move from where I'm standing."

Now Elena did let go of him, putting both her hands to mouth as her eyes went wide. "Damon," she whispered. "I ordered you to stand still."

No, it was impossible. The sire bond didn't work like that. It sure as Hell didn't work like that with Charlotte. But why did he ask her to release him? "There's got to be some other explanation."

Elena lowered her hands from her face but her eyes were still wide. "Damon," she said slowly. "I want you to do a pirouette for me."

"Seriously? _That's _what you test me with? There's no bloody—" Damon felt himself rise onto his tiptoes as his arms stretched gracefully outward. "No fucking way!" He spun on one leg and ended with a half bow.

Elena made a small noise like a hysterical laugh/cry all in one. She sat heavily on the couch. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Now able to move, Damon sat next to her and put his arm around her and tried to lighten the mood. "Wow, vampires sure wouldn't go around making babies if they knew _this_ could happen." He felt her tense.

"You're sorry this happened? What am I saying? Of course you're sorry this happened."

"Hey, I'm still processing what happened. As far as we know, a two-way sire-progeny bond has never happened in the history of vampirism." His voice gentled. "But there has also never been a Damon and Elena in the history of vampirism. I think it was the love…" He hesitated, but with each moment his confidence grew. He was bonded to Elena and his feelings for her were as they'd always been – he loved her, with every ounce in his being. And knowing his own feelings hadn't changed by the sire bond made him sure of hers. "The love we had for each other before you turned – that's what created this bond. And how can anything created out of love be wrong?

Elena's mouth hung open as she stared at Damon. "That sire bond _is_ poetic. But what if I make you do pirouettes at The Grill?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I trust you. And because you love me."

Tears sprung to Elena's eyes. "_Now_ you think it can work? This just makes things doubly complicated."

"No, it makes us equals."

Elena bit her lip. "What if I screw up?"

"Then I'll use my own powers of sire bond to order you to reverse it, or do a really _hot_ literal interpretation of your wording like you did when you couldn't touch me. We'll be like lawyers – lawyers who have sex."

Elena blinked away the last of her tears and a spark ignited there. _Oh, he was in trouble now._ "Mr. Salvatore, I request that you finish removing your shirt."

Damon grinned and started pulling his shirt out of his jeans. Slowly, he undid the few remaining buttons, eager to respond to her order but at the same time testing how long he could fight it. He leisurely slid the shirt down his arms and tossed it on the back of the couch.

Elena stared at his chest. But she wasn't going to get away with this.

"Miss Gilbert, I believe it's time for _you_ to remove _your_ shirt…and your pants."

Elena's eyes went wide. _Shit, he'd taken it too far._ But then she gave a sly smile and crossed her arms in front of her to grip the bottom of her sweater. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she slid it up, revealing her taunt stomach and a pale pink bra before pulling the sweater over her head. _Oh my God! _With a grin she carefully folded the sweater and lay it on the arm of the couch. With a smirk, she gently smoothed the wrinkles out of the sweater while he waited impatiently.

Then she stood up from the couch and undid the button on her jeans. Next was her zipper, drawn down so slowly he could hear the release of each zipper tooth individually. He caught a peek of matching pink panties. The color may have been innocent but Elena wasn't – not anymore.

Elena hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her jeans and slid them down; swaying her hips from side to side as she shimmied out of them, inch by gorgeous inch. Damon felt his mouth go dry as she stepped out of the jeans and stood before him. Then she bent over and dragged her nails up his thighs, just grazing the obvious bulge. He groaned at her teasing touch. "Those look uncomfortably tight," she said in a husky voice. "You need to get out of them."

Damon leapt off the couch. Game time was over. He yanked his jeans off at vampire speed and even though she hadn't said anything about the underwear, those were gone too.

Elena's eyes roamed over him and her hungry look was something he hadn't seen in all his years as a vampire, sire bond or not.

"Kiss me," he whispered.

"Make love to me," she returned.

They reached for each other, neither one able or wanting to deny the other's request. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging him closer for a scorching kiss. He ran his hands down her bare back, gripped her ass and lifted her against him. She wrapped her long legs around him as their cores pressed closer, separated only by a frustrating scrap of pink lace.

"Touch me," she moaned into his mouth.

She didn't need to ask him twice. They dropped to the couch, his weight slamming into her. But he wasn't worried. His Elena could take it. His lips moved from hers, trailing down her neck, and tracing the top edge of her bra. He brushed his thumb across the silky material and felt her nipple tighten beneath it. She arched towards his hand but he moved to the other breast, and repeated the tantalizing action, to similar results.

"You're teasing me," she gasped.

He continued to touch her lightly. "After what you did to me, you deserve it. And believe me; I'm going to give you _everything_ you deserve." He swept back the material and lowered his head to swirl his tongue around her dusky nipple before sucking harder.

She sighed and dug her nails into his back.

He pulled away and blew on her now damp nipple while she writhed beneath him. He teased the taunt peak with his tongue while his hand moved to the other breast, kneading and squeezing before pushing the bra aside. Both sides of her pink bra were now pushed aside and thrusting her bare breasts together in a kinky peekaboo style. He didn't know how much of this _he_ was going to be able to take. But he'd try, for her. He rolled the other nipple between his thumb and finger, before pinching harder.

She arched off the couch, thrusting her breasts closer to him and moaned, "Oh yes!" _So she liked it hard._

He obliged for a time, her cries of pleasure more satisfying than 140 years of sexual encounters. Then his hand left her breast and she whimpered in frustration. But as it trailed down her ribcage and across her stomach, she stilled, panting, waiting for where it would go next.

Damon traced her belly button before sweeping across her hip and trailing his fingertips down her outer thigh. He trailed his hand up the front of her thigh before sliding down to her knee again. Elena gave a hiss of frustration. His hand crept slowly up her inner thigh, kneading, tickling, but stopping just shy of her apex.

Elena twisted her hips towards his hand but he moved away, continuing to stroke her inner thigh, so close to her heat. "Damon, please!"

"Please what?"

Elena's eyes were in partial vampire mode now. "Please touch me!" she growled.

"I _am_ touching you," he whispered, brushing his fingers against the lacy material between her legs to prove his point.

She bucked against his hand. "Damon!" she groaned and he shivered at the sound of his name on her lips. "Make me come, now!"

A command he couldn't ignore. No time to remove them, Damon pushed her panties aside and slipped one hand under. He pushed one, then another finger deep inside her, eliciting a long moan from her. His thumb found her throbbing nub and she gasped, arching against his hand. He increased his rhythm as her moans became higher pitched. His tongue laved one exposed nipple and then the other. As he felt her tightening around his thrusting fingers, he bit down on her nipple. She shrieked and her whole body shuddered around him. He continued stroking her as her tremors slowed.

He propped himself up on his elbow, taking pleasure in watching her face as she gradually floated back to earth.

Her glazed eyes finally focused on his and she smiled. "You look like a man who wants something." She slid one hand down his chest, and stomach, before veering to one side to trail down his thigh.

_Damn, she was a fast learner_. He felt himself going harder, if that was even possible considering how turned on he was from watching Elena for the last few minutes. But he couldn't take any more teasing. "I want to be buried deep inside you, hearing you cry out to God because the climax is so good it's like a religious experience."

Elena licked her lips. "That's very specific." She slid her panties down to her ankles and kicked them off.

"I don't want to leave room for misinterpretation."

"That's wise, considering our situation." Elena lunged for him and they tumbled off the couch, her naked body covering the length of his. Elena slid her sex over his as she took nips at his chest and throat. He could stay this way forever but Elena was having none of it. She sat up, straddling his hips and Damon's body cried out for more contact. She hovered above him, hips swaying, his rock hardness just touching her soft folds. He let out a guttural moan and thrust his hips upwards but Elena rose up on her knees with a sly grin before continuing to tease his tip.

"You're a cocktease," Damon panted.

"And a few minutes ago you were a clit tease." She smirked at him. "Deal with it."

But Damon was having a hard time dealing with it. 140 years of vampire sex hadn't prepared him for what Elena Gilbert did to him. Whether it was their love, the years of anticipation, or the uber-hot teasing, he was ready to explode. But he wasn't about to give her a timeframe. She was in charge now, and as crazy as this game was making him, they both needed it, to prove to themselves and each other that they still had free will.

But that didn't mean he couldn't convince her the old fashioned way. He slid his fingertips up her legs, across her belly and gently rubbed his palms across her breasts.

Elena's eyes went dark and the smirk left her face. She arched towards him but his touch remained light. Her hips lowered and she squirmed against him as he gasped. It took every ounce of willpower not to grab her hips and thrust into her.

Soon they were both panting from the teasing. Damon tasted blood as he bit back the order his body was screaming for him to give – the one that would have them fucking each other senseless within moments.

Elena's face went dark as she stared at his bloody lip. She bent to kiss the blood away before straightening up and closing her eyes to lick the remainder of his blood off her own lips.

His vision went dark. Holding onto his tattered shreds of self-control, he instead slipped his hand between her legs to find her centre.

Her eyes flew open and he knew she was as close to the edge as he was. With a quivering sigh, she reached for him, and after a few strokes that had him calling out her name, she sunk herself onto his shaft.

They savoured the connection for a few moments before Elena started to move. Breathing. Gasping. Thrusting. She raked her nails across his chest. He pinched her pebbled nipples. Damon felt her tightening around him and their pace accelerated.

He flipped them at vampire speed and Elena wrapped her long legs around him, urging him bury himself deeper in her. He obliged as she met his thrusts with her own wild bucking.

"I love you, Damon!" He believed her and it was his undoing. He felt himself shatter into a million pieces, savouring each time she cried out his name as they went over the edge together.


End file.
